Free
'Free '''jest siedemnastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 18 maja 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Jeff Greenstein, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Susan jest smutna, że jej córka chce ją opuścić, jadąc na studia. Solisowie mają problemy finansowe. Bree prowadzi interes z Katherine. Streszczenie Katherine obawia się o życie zaginionego Adama. Idzie na policję, gdzie wspomina, jak to 12 lat wcześniej przesłuchująca ją policjantka doradziła jej ucieczkę z miasta z powodu wysokiej rangi i szacunku władz dla Wayne'a. Przesłuchujący ją teraz policjant okazuje się być przyjacielem Wayne'a i uważa, że Katherine chce się na nim odegrać, dlatego nie przyjmuje jej zgłoszenia. Lynette zauważa, że od wyjazdu Kayli Tom jest nieustannie opryskliwy. Próbuje z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale on mówi, że nie jest zły na nią, tylko na zaistniałą sytuację. Susan wraca do domu, gdzie Julie chwali jej się, że dostała się na prestiżową uczelnię w Princetown. Susan jest dumna i szczęśliwa aż do chwili, kiedy Julie oznajmia, że chce za kilka dni wyjechać na obóz integracyjny. Susan, która początkowo wymyśla argumenty, by ją do tego zniechęcić, ostatecznie przyznaje, że nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej przy swoim boku. Julie uważa, że jej matka powinna świetnie dać sobie radę. Susan zgadza się na wyjazd, ale kupuje Julie komórkę, aby mogły być ciągle w kontakcie. Po powrocie do domu Katherine czym prędzej się pakuje i chce wyjechać. Dylan stwierdza, że nie wyjedzie, dopóki się nie dowie, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Kiedy Katherine wyznaje jej prawdę, wzburzona dziewczyna ucieka. Katherine informuje Bree, że musi natychmiast opuścić miasto i Bree musi sama urządzić imprezę dla Boba i Lee. Bree jest zdruzgotana, ale od razu angażuje do pomocy swoje trzy przyjaciółki. Orson także chce pomóc, ale Bree odrzuca jego propozycję. Carlos mówi Gaby, że właśnie skończyły im się pieniądze. Chwilę później Gabrielle odbiera telefon od ukrywającej się Ellie, która prosi, by Gaby przyniosła jej misia - jedyną pamiątkę, która została jej po ukochanym ojcu. Gaby znajduje maskotkę, ale sądząc, że są w niej narkotyki, rozpruwa ją. W środku znajduje 100 tys. dolarów. Gliniarz przesłuchujący Katherine dzwoni do Wayne'a i mówi mu o całym zdarzeniu. Wayne rozłącza się i kontynuuje torturowanie Adama. Chce się dowiedzieć, co się stało z jego córką. Adam jednak nic nie wie, poza tym jest na tyle pobity, że i tak nie jest w stanie mówić. Podczas spotkania w pizzerii z Bree, Lynette i Tomem, Bob i Lee kłócą się o kształt rzeźby lodowej, która ma ozdobić ich stół. Na osobności Tom doradza Lee, żeby ten obstawał przy swoim, w przeciwnym razie na zawsze pozostanie zdominowaną stroną w swoim związku. Katherine szuka córki u Susan, ale Dylan tam nie ma. Susan wypytuje ją, co się stało, ale Katherine jest przerażona i chce jak najszybciej uciec. Kiedy wbiega do swojego domu po walizki, Wayne już tam jest. Katherine chce dobiec po broń do szuflady, ale Wayne ją dogania i zabiera pistolet. Gaby odbiera kolejny telefon od Ellie, ale kłamie, że nie może znaleźć misia. Ellie stwierdza, że po jej głosie poznaje, że kłamie. Gabrielle zawiadamia policję, ale nie mówi nic o znalezionych pieniądzach. Bree jedzie po lodową rzeźbę. Niestety, w drodze powrotnej niemal równocześnie rozładowuje się jej komórka i przebija opona. Bree jest w opałach, tym bardziej, że żaden kierowca nie chce jej pomóc, a rzeźba wciąż się topi. Z opresji ratuje ją Orson. Kłótnie między gejowską parą osiągają apogeum po powrocie Bree - Lee jest wściekły, że Bob postawił na swoim. Przy okazji zdradza, że Tom dawał mu rady. Lynette i Tom chcą naprawić sytuację. Tom perswaduje "nowożeńcom", że rzeźba to błahostka, a w przyszłości mogą ich czekać większe problemy, takie jak zawalający się dom podczas tornada, rak czy utrata dziecka. Bob i Lee się godzą, państwo Scavo również. Bree dziękuje Orsonowi. On po raz kolejny prosi ją o wybaczenie w sprawie Mike'a, ale Bree nie jest gotowa, żeby to uczynić. Ellie wraca do domu Solisów. Słyszy ją Carlos i mówi o tym Gaby, która wraca na górę, żeby nie stracić pieniędzy. Obie kobiety zaczynają walczyć o torbę z pieniędzmi. Gaby alarmuje policję, a Ellie chowa się w tłumie weselnych gości. Wayne chce się dowiedzieć, co naprawdę stało się z Dylan, ale Katherine mówi, że może ją zabić, bo i tak nic mu nie powie. W tym czasie do domu wchodzi szukająca schronienia Ellie. Na widok Wayne'a bierze nóż i zapewnia, że nic mu się nie stanie, jeśli będzie współpracował. Niewiele myśląc Wayne strzela do Ellie. Kobieta umiera. Adam wyswobadza się z bunkra, w którym przebywał i kradnie auto od przypadkowego mężczyzny. Pani McCluskey mówi Bree, że Katherine na pewno jeszcze nie wyjechała. Bree idzie więc do Katherine. Wayne bierze ją za zakładniczkę i celuje w jej kolano, by wymusić na Katherine stosowne wyznanie. Katherine poddaje się i opowiada całą historię. Dawno temu uciekła z malutką Dylan przed Waynem na Wisteria Lane, do swojej cioci Lillian Simms. Pewnej nocy wyszła wraz z ciotką na spacer, a małą zajmowała się Mary Alice. Wtedy pojawił się Wayne, a nieświadoma niczego Mary Alice pozwoliła mu na zabawę z córką. Wayne zapowiada, że Katherine nie zabroni mu widywać się z córką. Wtedy Katherine atakuje go świecznikiem (to widział Tim, kuzyn Susan) i odstrasza. Jest na tyle zmęczona, że zasypia. Budzi ją huk - to mała Dylan próbowała sięgnąć po lalkę od ojca, którą Katherine wcześniej schowała na górze szafy. Szafa przygniotła dziewczynkę, która na miejscu umarła. Katherine i ciocia Lillian zakopały jej ciało w pobliskim lasku, a Katherine wyjechała do Rumunii, gdzie znalazła dziewczynkę podobną do Dylan, którą adoptowała. Wayne jest wściekły i chce zabić Katherine. Wtedy pojawia się Adam i go nokautuje. Obie zakładniczki są bezpieczne. Bree idzie opatrzyć Adama, a Katherine trzyma Wayne'a na celowniku. Mężczyzna zapowiada, że i tak go wypuszczą, a on wtedy wróci i ją zabije. Niewiele myśląc Katherine strzela mu prosto w serce. Bree szybko informuje o wszystkim Lynette, Susan i Gabrielle. Katherine nie chce nic powiedzieć policji, ale zeznania jej przyjaciółek oczyszczają ją z zarzutów, wskazując na obronę konieczną. Na miejscu jest mężczyzna, który wcześniej nie dał wiary zeznaniom Katherine, i to on decyduje, żeby kobieta była wolna. W międzyczasie na miejsce dobiega roztrzęsiona Dylan. W tym momencie akcja przeskakuje 5 lat do przodu: Susan, Bree, Lynette i Katherine grają w pokera u Gabrielle, która wygląda na zmęczoną i ma na sobie rozciągnięte i niemodne ubranie. Po wejściu na górę jest wściekła, że dwie dziewczynki, z których jedna nazywa ją mamą, malowały się i przebrały w jej stroje. Do domu Scavów przyjeżdża policja informując, że Preston został aresztowany, mimo iż wcześniej to Porter często trafiał za kratki. Bree, która wciąż jest żoną Orsona, osiągnęła sukces w telewizji, prowadząc program kulinarny (jak Martha Stewart). Jej asystentem jest Andrew. Katherine odsłuchuje wiadomość od przebywającej w Paryżu Dylan, która informuje, że wychodzi za mąż. Susan po powrocie do domu całuje się z nieznanym widzom mężczyzną, wcześniej nazywając go "kochanie". Obsada Ciekawostki *Najstarsze dziecko Solisów nazywało się Juanita, po zmarłej matce Carlosa. *W tym odcinku wszystkie główne gospodynie domowe mają dzieci: **Susan miała Julie i Maynard; **Lynette miała Prestona, Portera, Parkera i Penny oraz pasierbicę Kaylę; **Bree miała Andrew i Danielle oraz wnuka Benjamina, który udawał jej syna; **Edie miała Traversa; Mary Alice adoptowała syna Zach; **Katherine miała swoją biologiczną córkę i adoptowaną córkę, obie o imieniu Dylan; **Betty miała Caleba i Mateusza; **i Gabrielle, po poronieniu, surogacji, której nie podjęto, i adopcji, która poszła źle, ma teraz dwie córki, Juanitę i Celię. **Nawet pani McCluskey miała syna, który zmarł w wieku 12 lat. *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) pojawia się w tym odcinku we retrospekcji. *Niektóre wydarzenia z tego odcinka są bardzo podobne do wydarzeń z finału pierwszego sezonu, ''One Wonderful Day: zdarza się sytuacja zakładników, nie mniej niż w domu Simma, a potem ktoś podchodzi i puka do drzwi. Dopiero potem Edie wychodzi na koniec, podczas gdy w tym odcinku Bree zostaje zabrana do domu. *W odcinku 2.13 „Jest coś o wojnie” dochodzi do słynnej sceny walki pomiędzy Gabrielle i siostrą Mary (zakonnicą) z ciekawą muzyką w tle, stworzoną specjalnie na tę scenę. W tym odcinku Gabrielle jest pokazana w kolejnej scenie walki, z tą samą muzyką, tylko tym razem z Ellie przy torbie pieniędzy. *Ostatnie minuty odcinka odbywają się pięć lat w przyszłość, w których rozpoczyna się sezon piąty. To pierwszy skok na Desperate Housewives w finale sezonu. Poprzednie skoki czasu występowały w premierowych odcinkach sezonu trzeciego (sześć miesięcy) i sezonu czwartego (jeden miesiąc). *To ostatni odcinek serialu, w którym można zobaczyć Lyndsy Fonseca (Dylan Mayfair), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) i Rachel Fox ( Kayla Scavo) jako zwykli członkowie obsady. *Mimo tego, Nicollette Sheridan (Edie Britt), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) i Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo) są nieobecni epizod. *Ten odcinek, który został sfilmowany jako oryginalny, ma alternatywne zakończenie, pokazujące gospodynie domowe opuszczające dom Gabrielle i uczące się o przyszłości spadkobierców, gdy opuszczają dom. Siedziba ABC nie była z tego zadowolona, więc musieli ponownie sfilmować sceny z każdą gospodynią domową w swoim domu po zakończeniu sezonu i na kilka dni przed emisją odcinka. *Futon Critic wybrał „Free” jako 49 najlepszy odcinek telewizyjny 2008 roku. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 417. *Odcinek obejrzało 16,84 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: Zase volná *Francuski: Une amitié qui dure *Francuski kanadyjski: Un Rituel *Niemiecki: Befreiung *Hebrajski: חופשייה *Węgierski: Szabadon *Włoski: Liberi *Polski: Wolna *Hiszpański: Al Fin Libre *Grecki: Ελεύθερη Galeria en:Free fr:4x17 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty Kategoria:Finały sezonów